It Could Be Sweet
by tawny
Summary: A oneshot songfic based on a romantic evening at a Jeffersonian fundraiser. Based on the song It Could Be Sweet by Portishead. Hope you enjoy!


**This is a short song fic to Portishead's "It Could Be Sweet" which is a great kind of sexy type of song that totally reminds me of Booth and Bones. This is a short story, mainly fluff. Hope you enjoy!**

He saw her from across the room, a glass of wine in her hand, her hair swept up, and her long figure hugging turquoise dress sweeping the floor as she greeted the guests.

She caught his eye from across the room. He had one of his hands in his pocket, the other gripping a drink. She could feel the heat from his deep brown eyes. He looked away when he met her eyes, looking at the floor and taking a sip from his glass. She could feel her chest tighten upon seeing him, and with a sigh, turned her attention back to the inquiring professor who was babbling about entomology. "Perhaps Dr. Hodgins could fill you in on our procedure regarding pupil casings of the alderfly," she stated, as Hodgins walked past. Hearing his name, in the same sentence as pupil casings, he turned his attention to Dr. Brennan and the professor. Brennan excused herself after a few minutes and got a refill on her glass of wine.

She hobnobbed with a few more people, smiling and floating and answering questions; about the Jeffersonian, about her work, about her new book. A few even asked about her marital status, and if she'd be free to have a drink sometime. She almost said yes to the tall handsome paleontologist, but then she saw his wedding band.

She excused herself, and headed toward the courtyard to get some air. It was hard seeing Booth. She hadn't seen him in a week. He had taken some time off, the only explanation he gave her was he needed time to figure some things out.

* * *

_I don't want to hurt you_  
_For no reason have I but fear_  
_And I ain't guilty of the crimes you accuse me of_  
_But I'm guilty of fear_

* * *

It was cold outside, but the breeze felt good to Brennan. She breathed deeply, the cold filling her lungs and making her feel more alive than she had in a long time.

Booth was sitting at the far end of the courtyard, and noticed her as soon as she walked out of the door. He had to catch his breath, she was so beautiful. He walked toward her from the shadows, not sure if he wanted to interrupt her thoughts or not.

She heard him approach, and turned toward him. Instead of saying anything, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment, as if she didn't trust herself to talk.

* * *

_I'm sorry to remind_  
_You but I'm scared of what we're creating_  
_This life ain't fair_  
_You don't get something for nothing, turn now_  
_Mmmm gotta try a little harder_

* * *

"Hey, Bones." he said, smiling at her for a second, before letting his smile fade into a distracted look.

"Booth. It was nice of you to come." she stated, coldly, glancing out at the fountain in the courtyard.

"You look really good," he said, stepping toward her, admiring her figure in her long dress.

"My publicist bought me this. She said it would be good to look spectacular for the annual Jeffersonian fundraiser ball."

"She was right. You look spectacular," he said, so close she could feel his warm breathe in the cold night air.

Her bright eyes met his deep brown ones. "Thanks," she stated, turning her body toward him.

He reached out, setting his hands on her bare shoulders. He felt her shiver under his touch. "Would you like to dance?" he asked her, knowing he needed to distract her before she fled from fear.

She responded by placing her hands on his shoulders. His slid down to her waist, pulling her close. He starred into her eyes, willing his body to keep swaying to the music.

* * *

_It could be sweet_  
_Like a long forgotten dream_  
_And we don't need them to cast the fate we have_  
_Love don't always shine thru_

* * *

"You look nice tonight, Booth," she stated, meeting his eyes. He wasn't dressed any different than usual, except that he had taken to wearing his cocky belt buckle again.

He smiled at her, and pushed her into a twirl. She came back to him, crashing into his chest. Her head settled onto his shoulder, and he felt her shake beneath him. Her hand ran down his shirt, and he felt her shiver against him. "Bones?" he whispered into her hair. It was then he noticed that she was crying, shaking trying to hold back the tears. He pushed her away just enough to look at her face. Her mascara was running slightly, but her eyes were so bright from her wet tears that he nearly collapsed at the sight of them. "What's wrong?" he asked, moving his hands to her face, puling her face close to his. Her shaking continued, and he briefly let her go to take off his jacket and drape it around her shoulders.

There was something in her eyes as she looked up at him. He read desire in her eyes, and a touch of desperation. Taking him by surprise, she reached up and undid the top three buttons on his shirt. She laid her ear against his chest, her hand sliding slightly beneath the newly unbuttoned portion of his shirt.

He was frozen by her touch, all he could do was stand there, her touch numbing.

"Booth…" she whispered against his chest.

"Yes," he gulped, becoming extremely aroused at her touch, and her whisper.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, his chest against her. "This is where I belong," she stated, listening to his heart beat, which was increasing each minute she was touching him. "Let me just pretend you're mine for a few minutes, Booth. I need this," she whispered.

* * *

_Cos I don't wanna lose_

_What we had last time your leaving this life ain't fair_

_You don't get something for nothing, turn now_  
_Mmmm gotta try a little harder_

_It could be sweet..._

* * *

He pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head, rocking her in his embrace. "Bones, I've been yours since the moment we met."

She looked up at him, her arms still tightly wrapped around him. "What about you and Hannah, the proposal…"

"Its always been you, Bones. Even when I tried to move on," He turned his gaze to the fountain. "I was very selfish. I should have never let it go as far as it did. I forced my relationship with Hannah because I didn't want to be alone."

* * *

_But the thoughts we try to deny_  
_Take a toll upon our lives_  
_We struggle on in depths of pride_  
_Tangled up in single minds_

* * *

"I don't want to be alone, Booth. I'm terrified of it. I was alone for so long…really until I met you. No one saw every part of me the way you did. They just saw my intelligence, or my appearance, or my prestige. You saw my broken heart," her lips were so close to his, that she couldn't stop her self from doing the unimaginable in her mind. She forced her lips against his, pushing her velvet tongue into his pursed lips, ready to swallow him whole if she had to in order to keep him close to her. Her hands grasped his shoulders, pulling him down toward her lips. His hands moved to support her strong kiss, one landing slightly above her bottom, the other between her shoulder blades.

"You're an excellent kisser," Bones stated, breaking away for air. "I am also sure you would be an excellent…"

"Bones," he laughed, pulling her in for another kiss. "If you want me to make love to you, then just say so,"

She met his gaze. "I'm in love with you."

Booth pulled her close, placing kisses on her shoulders and neck. "You believe in love, Bones?"

She smiled, stretching her self so he could reach more of her neck. "I believe in you, Booth. And I believe that we can be happy together."

Booth stopped kissing her neck to meet her gaze. "You really think so?" he asked, surprised to hear such a statement from her.

"I do, Booth," she said, smiling at him.

"I've loved you since I first met you. You know that, right?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yeah, I think I did."

"Let's get out of here," he said, realizing just how much he wanted her, and how much she wanted him.

As they walked back into the ballroom, Bones felt like all eyes were on her, like everyone there knew what had transpired between the two partners. She blushed slightly, and looked down at the floor while holding onto Booth's arm. He guided her out of there, and into the cold night air once again.

* * *

_Cos I don't wanna lose_  
_What we had last time your leaving this life ain't fair_  
_You don't get something for nothing, turn back_  
_Mmmm gotta try a little harder_

* * *

Neither of them said anything as Booth drove them to Bones' apartment. They were silent the whole way up the elevator to her apartment. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning to face him. "It's been awhile since I've been here," he stated sadly, stepping inside and looking around.

"Too long, I think," she said, meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I've been kind of distant."

She laughed slightly, her eyes shining. "I'm the one who pushed you away, Booth. We could have been…"

"Let's not talk about that. You weren't ready then, and I should have known better. I should have waited for you to be ready. I just didn't realize…I lost faith that you could feel love for me. And I shouldn't have."

* * *

_Cos I don't wanna lose_  
_What we had last time your leaving this life ain't fair_  
_You don't get something for nothing, turn back_  
_Mmmm gotta try a little harder_

* * *

Bones stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him gently on the lips and he embraced her, pulling her closer. The kisses deepened, both breathing deeper. Bone's fingers started to undo his shirt buttons as his arms found the zipper to her dress. As the dress slid from her body, Booth stood amazed at her beauty. Sure, he had seen her in small costumes, and in the few times they had shared a hotel room, he had seen glances of her in her underwear. But this was different. She was giving herself to him, and she was about to become his in a way he had only dreamed about.

"You really have a great physique, Booth. I am glad to finally benefit sexually from it," she stated as she undid his belt.

* * *

_It could be sweet_

* * *

He could only laugh at how much she could turn him on, even speaking squint jargon. He allowed her to undo his belt before he scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. What happened next is what should have happened years earlier, on a rainy night after a night of tequila.


End file.
